what they both didnt know
by sophie-xd
Summary: mac and stella both love eachother but the other one dosent know,who will tell the other first and how will they react ?how will the rest of the gang react? Please review


Authors note:disclaimer I don't own the csi I started a fanfic Ill keep it on if I get a few reviews and stuff if people want to know what happens.i don't know if it's any good and im writing this on my phone so sorry if there's any mistakes.

Mac sat in his office pretending to do some work reading case files and ordering things for the lab but he was staring at stella but he couldn't help himself 'dam these glass walls he muttered under his breath' Lindsay opened the door to his office and stuck her head in "Mac the man delivering the gloves needs you to sign the form"

"Can't you do it Lindsay I'm sure you know how to write your name"Mac answered with a smile on his face

"Oh ha ha"Lindsay said sarcastically "he said it has to be you"

Mac sighed and finished the form he was filling un clicked his pen and put it in the pocket of his jacket.

"Where are you on the evidence of the jane doe case?"Mac asked Lindsay while he fixed some files on his desk and walked over to the door.

"After you"Mac held open the door for Lindsay and walked out after filled Mac in on the evidence so far as they walked down to reception.

"Ok well that's good progress,keep me updated"

"No problem Mac"Lindsay shouted over her shoulder as she walked in to the ballistics room.

Mac was finished signing the papers and was looking around the crime lab,taking in everything that was going on Hawkes was showing one of the tecs how to use the machines,Adam was arguing with someone on the phone,Danny had just walked into the lab that Lindsay was in and put his hands over her eyes "guess who"

"Emm,gosh I don't know"Lindsay laughed and turned around so she was facing Danny,looked into his eyes danny leaned in and kissed Lindsay passionatley.

Mac sighed if only he could work up the courage to tell Stella how he felt,Mac walked back to his office,he sat down in his chair and saw Stella again,he shook his head _stop it you have to get some work done _

Mac looked down at his desk and focused on his work,he decided there and then that he was going to tell Stella that he loved her maybe not today or tomorrow but soon.

Stella stood in the lab with her white lab coat and latex gloves on, her curly hair tied back with a scrunchie,she had forgotten to grab something to tie back her hair when she left her apartment,the intern that she was showing how to work the machine gave her a scrunchie and since she couldn't find anything else tie her hair back she had to accept the highlighter green scrunchie that was covered in pink sequins that was proberly visible from the building across from them,she had only had the thing on for half an hour and she had already received comments from Danny,Don and Sheldon and a strange look from had showed the intern how to use the machine and was comfortable they weren't going to have to buy a new one later on today she unpacked the evidence she was working on and began to process,minutes went by and soon her mind was wondering and she began to think about Mac,about how much she loved him the only person that knew about her crush on Mac was looked up at the sudden movement in the corner of her eye head just lindday entered the lab and was giving out to one of the interns for using the wrong spray to test for blood.

"God you think they'd know what spray to use"

Lindsay was standing in front of Stella.

"Yea and how to use a mas spectrometer

Lindsay laughed and whispered so only Stella would hear her

"Trying to attract Mac with your scrunchie?"

"No,I forgot to grab a bobbin and this was all anyone had"

"Looks like something from the eighties"

Stella walked into Mac's office with the labs i pad showing the hair she found on the victims clothes and the suspects sample hair matched.

"There's a break in the case"

Mac stifled a laugh "what's in your hair?"

Stella blushed "it's a scrunchie"

"Wh-"*snort of laughter*Mac composed himself yet again and continued on with his question "why do you have a scrunchie in your hair that looks like it should have been left in the eighties?"

Stella sighed trying to hide her own laughter she explained to Mac that she had forgotten a bobbin at home and this is all anyone had to tie up their hair god mac _must think I'm so silly walking around with this monstrosity in my hair_

Mac smiled "well you wear it very well"

Stella blushed again,_what does that mean?,does he like me? No he couldn't stop over thinking everything_

Mac raised his eyebrows jokingly and smiled "is there something you wanted?"

"Em,there's a break in the case"Stella handed him the I pad " the hair I found on the victims clothes and the suspects sample hair matched"

"Good we can close this case,thanks Stella"Mac got up and got his coat, took out his phone and rang Don.

"Don we have him,meet me at interrogation"Mac hung up "good job"Mac handed Stella the I pad back."can you help Sheldon down in ballistics"

"Yea sure,no problem"

Mac left his office leaving Stella standing there on her own.

She watched the man she loved walk down to the elevator,she decided it there and then she was going to tell maybe not today it was nearly the end of the day,she wanted to find the right time.


End file.
